


ReaperxMei Drabble

by Rowinwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowinwan/pseuds/Rowinwan
Summary: Reaper tries his best to express himself to the person he loves while the sun slowly sets. He quickly finds out it won't be as easy as he initially thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a small drabble I wrote about Reaper and Mei. This is my first short story, but if I get the inspiration and people enjoy it I might continue writing more.

As Reaper and Mei were finally sitting down together, Reaper was struggling to find something to say. He’d been having his eyes on Mei for a while, even though he was never really able to approach her. Now that they were sitting down in the grass, the sound of the wind was the only thing they heard for what seemed like hours.

“So… What did you want to discuss?” Mei finally said, breaking the silence. She hardly even noticed Reaper was after her, but the odd situation made her play out every possible scenario in her head, wondering why Reaper got so quiet.

“I…Hm…” Reaper growled softly, unable to form any coherent sentence without it sounding weird. He looked to the side, seeing the chubby climatologist just looking ahead as the sun slowly started to set. Reaper never thought he would be the kind of person that’d have trouble to speak with someone, but Mei was not just someone. 

“Do you like sunsets?” Mei suddenly asked, somewhat catching Reaper by surprise. He never really thought about it, never really cared, even. A sunset was just another day passing, another job done to him. He had always been focused on doing what he had to do, hardly paying any attention to his surroundings, big or small. 

“They’re… alright.” He spoke, unsure how to word it any better. As he looked back at Mei, the dusk made Mei look warmer in a way, her figure perfect to Reaper while their surroundings seemed to almost disappear. 

Mei suddenly looked to the left, seeing Reaper quickly turn his head straight as she couldn’t help but emit a soft giggle. “You’re cute.” She said with a smile, starting to figure out how Reaper was feeling, even though she’d find it unlikely he’d ever speak up about his feelings.

“Am not.” Reaper coldly responded, feeling like Mei was looking right through his armor and mask. He wondered if she’d be able to see his red cheeks too, since Reaper always hated it when someone genuinely complimented him, not that it happened often.

Mei got a little closer to Reaper, snuggling up against him as she thought she could hear a faint, content sigh coming from the masked man. “Feelings aren’t a bad thing you know, everyone has them. Expressing them makes me feel… alive in a way.” Mei said in an uplifting tone, while she tilted her head and let it rest on his shoulder. 

Reaper wanted to respond, but he wouldn’t know how. Feeling the chubby girl hugging up against him made him feel warm, it made him forget about all the stuff he’s done, all the jobs he’d finished and all the lifes he took. Mei seemed to not care. Maybe it wasn’t that she didn’t care, but Reaper felt like this girl somewhat understood him, at least made an effort like no one else had. 

Reaper lay down, pulling Mei with him as he put an arm around her. This was something he’d only dreamed of, still not sure how it got far enough for him to be with the person he loved. He wouldn’t want anyone to know, but at the moment he couldn’t care less about anything else but the beautiful chubby Asian next to him. 

As the sun almost completely set, it got darker and darker while Reaper felt Mei cuddling up against him, figuring they could spend the night in the soft grass, together. “Maybe… feelings aren’t that bad.” He softly spoke out as he closed his eyes, while Mei closed her eyes and simply smiled.


End file.
